I Can't Swim Han
by Jadewing47
Summary: Han and Leia decided to go for a swim on Endor, and of course that means dragging Luke along. But Luke can't swim, his mechanical hand at fault for that. Can he get out of this one, or will he have to admit the truth to Han?
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day on Endor, the sun was shining, and the forest critters were singing with delight.

Delight that the war was over,

Delight that the galaxy was free,

Delight that the Empire had been defeated.

The Rebels decided to enjoy their victory with a small vacation, just a week on Endor. But a week to have fun. A week to finally enjoy themselves.

Han and Leia decided they wanted to go for a much needed swim, their Ewok friend Wickit having decided to show them a hidden lake a little ways into the forest.

That, of course, meant dragging Luke along.

Han, dressed in rebel swimming boxers, (surprisingly they were black, the only non-white and non-logoed piece of clothing in their collection) with a towel draped over his back, walked side by side with Leia, dressed in a yellow one-piece swimsuit. Luke, having been dragged on against his will, was dressed in a beige tunic, (It was very hot and that was the only cool thing the rebels currently had) was being dragged by his mechanical hand by Han.

Han still didn't know, and Luke aimed to keep it that way.

"Han," Luke pleaded nervously, "Can you let go of my hand now?" He was beginning to pull the glove off. If he pulled it off entirely Han would know, and Leia would see that Luke had lied to her about the blaster wound. Leia glanced back at Luke, opening her mouth to say something. A glare from Luke caused her to snap it shut. Luke wished she didn't know either.

"Sure kid, but don't you go running off." Han said absent-mindedly. "I've got fun planned for you guys." He let go of Luke's hand.

Luke, who was walking behind Han, cradled it to his chest as he carefully pulled the glove back.

Han suddenly grinned,(he could see the lake) breaking hands with Leia.

"Last one there is a rotten sith!" He howled. Luke cringed at the statement, but no one noticed, since they had broke off into sprints.

Han was a step away from being winner when an invisible force held him back. He couldn't move. Leia, who passed just an inch ahead of him, froze too.

Luke, with a large, stupid grin plastered to his face, trotted past them.

"Well since Leia is infront of Han, I guess Han is the rotten s-sith lord." He announced with too much joy in his voice. Luke refused to let the waver in his voice ruin his cover.

Han, finding he could move again, glared at Luke.

"Cheater." Luke merely shrugged.

But Han grinned, jumping into the lake with a large splash.

"You never said you had to be in the water." Luke protested as Leia hurled herself in after Han. Now the waver in his voice was clear, but Han payed no mind.

"Hey, I'm a scoundrel. We cheat." Han said grinning as he and Leia started to splash each other. Luke stepped away from the water to a safe distance, hoping no one would notice.

"Hey come on kid! Its fun! And really cool!" Han yelled, beckoning with his hand to Luke.

Luke shook his head.

"No thanks, I didn't bring my swimsuit."

"Meh! Just come in with your clothes. It's too hot just to be standing there." Han argued.

Luke trembled slightly.

He was trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke avoided eye-contact with Han.

Leia again opened her mouth to speak, panicking, Luke quickly latched onto her force-signature.

 _Leia,_

 _Luke? Luke you-_

 _Leia. Please, I'm begging you, please don't tell him._

 _About your hand?_

 _Yes._

 _Luke you're going to have to tell him._

 _No, I can't._

 _Why not?_

 _I just-_

 _Just don't tell him._

 _Luke..._

 _Leia please!_

 _Ok. If that's what you want._

Han was stiil staring at him.

"I just don't really want to swim Han."

"Why?"

 _"_ I'm afraid of the water." Luke muttered.

"Really? Because I seam to have a perfect image of you swimming in the pool on Yavin. Weren't you grinning like an idiot? I'm supposed to belive you were scared then?"

Luke winced, he'd forgotten about that.

"Come on Luke, you can tell me. Why don't you want to swim?" Han pestered.

Luke stood there, weighing ideas of what he could do in his head. The only ones he could think of were to tell Han the truth, or run. The second option sounded more appealing.

"Luke?" Han said, he was walking tward the shore now.

Luke bolted.


	3. Chapter 3

"Luke!" I yelled, my eyes and bewildered look following the kid's retreating back as I quickly climbed back to the shore, scrambling to get my water shoues on my feet, the intention to follow Luke. I looked back at Leia, expecting her to give some sort of explanation, she had been with Luke all those months I had been frozen in carbonite. Leia was still in the water, watching me with a neutral expression on her face.

I had at least expected her to follow me.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked. She shook her head.

"This is something you need to find out on your own Han." She murmured sadly. I blinked, shaking my head. An icy pit of fear settling in my stomach. She climbed out of the water, grabbing her towel facing me, she looked to the sky.

"It's almost the 17th hour. The sun will set soon. You should hurry. I'll be in the village. And Han..." She seamed to hesitate. "Don't hate him. He's been through a lot." She then dissapeared into the woods. I stood there with my mouth dropped open. _Don't hate him? What was she talking about? What did Luke do? How in the galaxy does this relate to swimming?_

So Han set off into the forest in search for Luke, following Luke's dim path.

Han walked through the forest at a brisk pace, hoping to catch up to Luke and ask what the hell was going on here. Han was at a pace where he could often see the Kid's retreating back, and Han frowned. Shouldn't Luke be able to sense him? He countinued on the path. He debated whether or not he should call out to the Kid, but something was holding him back... The Force maybe? Oh Sith no. Yeah sure he had seen a lot of crazy things. Han didn't even want to imagine how low his mouth had been dropping that time with Jabba when Luke had blasted through with his crazy plan to rescue them all. And Han had been sure that it was Luke lifting 3-PO when they had been captured by the Ewoks. And yes that baffled and astonished Han more than he would like to admit, but no way was he going to let this "Force" stuff interfere with his own personal life.

As Han walked on, silently following Luke, he let his mind wander to the Kid. Something had happened to the kid while he has been frozen in carbonite. The bright, naive glow to his eyes was gone, only reflecting pain and sadness, and...guilt. But what did Luke have to feel guilty about? If anything he should be proud, boasting, because he just defeated the Empire. But no, although Han knew the kid would never boast or brag about anything, he should be happy, he should be celebrating. But instead he was acting...depressed. Yes, now that he really thought about it, Luke was acting depressed. Han frowned, beginning to think about it more. However care-free he may have been acting, he wasn't stupid. He noticed the small things, the tiny things, that were different with Luke. The whole ride back to the ships, Luke had been quiet. Of course, Han hadn't really been able to see that much, but Luke had hardly uttered a word, except to ask if he was ok, and to apologize for taking so long to rescue him. Han's frown deepened. Did Luke feel guilty about that? No, he couldn't. It wasn't his fault. Han thought about it more. Oh yes, when he had came back to the rebel base he had a dejected look to his eyes. And, what else? That glove he wore on his right hand. Was there a new rebel thing going on there? Only wear gloves on one hand? Cause if so, that's kinda stupid. And that voice he had on the stolen imperial cargo shuttle. Han remembered it. He remembered Luke suddenly stiffining in his seat and murmuring with the most fearful voice Han had heard him say, "Vaders on that ship." Han hadn't failed to notice the look Leia sent Luke. It was pure sympathy. What had happened with Vader and Luke that Han didn't know about? And after when Luke came back from killing the Emperor and Vader, there was burn marks all over his clothes. When Han had hugged him he had winced at let out a tiny gasp of pain. But before Han could ask, Luke was hugging Leia. Same reaction, then he dissapeared for a while. When he returned late that night to the village house they were staying in. Luke had tear tracks on his face. What had happened?

Han's head snapped up at a gasp of surprise from Luke. Han winced, he hadn't realized Luke had been that close.

The kid had tripped and fallen on the floor, he was trying to push himself to his feet with obvious struggle, his arms were shaking with the strain.

How had Han not noticed his friend was in pain?


	4. Chapter 4

Han crouched down in-front of Luke, then deciding a sitting position was better he sat crisis-cross. Luke had managed to pull himself up into a sitting position, his arms wrapped around his knees and his head tilted down, bangs tickling his eyes. Han wished he would look up so he could see Luke's eyes. But Han also knew that Luke knew Han would be able to read his emotions quickly then, so Luke kept his head down, hiding the ocean of tears that were threatening to spill.

"Kid." I started, then stopped, frowning. I had never been good at the talking part. A snarky voice in my mind laughed and said, _Really Solo? You think that you weren't good at talking that night Luke was freezing to death on Hoth?_

I shuddered, remembering how Luke had a panic attack. I had talked him through the whole thing, even when he had stopped breathing, and Luke had listened, Luke had gotten through it. So why was I at loss of words now?

One thing was for sure, I hated being confused. And when I was confused, I got angry. So the rush of words that flowed through my mouth was angry. I couldn't control it, and regretted it instantly.

"Luke what the hell?! I was planning on a nice day swimming, and then you didn't want to swim and when I asked why you lied to me and then now you run off to the forest, Leia is all disappointed, and your sitting here mopping when you should be having fun. What? You trying to ruin our happiness? Cause I'll tell you one thing Luke, these rebels are celebrating. And it's wrong and selfish for you to be bringing down their mood for your stupid problems and lies. That makes you just as bad as an imperial, and what did you say it was? Selfish thoughts, sadness, fear, they lead to the dark side? Does this make you a Sith? Huh Luke? Huh Emperor Skywalker?"

Luke finched, and I blinked. Had I really just said that? A small whimper escaped Luke's mouth, and he buiried his head deeper into his arms to hide it. Hide that fact he was crying. But I knew. I could see his shoulders shaking. The small, almost in-audible whimpers and sad noises that came from his mouth whenever he sucked in a breath.

"Kid. I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that." I murmured. If Luke heard, he made to notion to acknowledge my apology. I reached for his hand, and took it in my own. It just happened to be the one with the glove on it. I studied it. I knew what I had just said had crumbled my friendship with Luke, and to do this would only crumble it further. But I had to know. Luke was sad and in obvious pain. I had to know why. I had to help him. Luke was my friend, my brother at that.

Luke still hadn't lifted his head, and I gently grasped one of the tips of the fingers from Luke's glove, taking it in my hand, and beginning to pull. Luke's head snapped up so quickly, it scared the heck out of me. He jerked his handback as quick as lightening, but that was a mistake, because doing so ripped the glove entirely off. Realizing this, Luke buiried his hand underneath his arm. I didn't even get a glimpse. But now I knew, whatever was bothering Luke, at least part of it involved his hand.


End file.
